1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to theft-deterrent devices for equipment carried on the exterior of automobiles. In this device class specifically, it is related to tether-type theft deterrents for boats, canoes, kayaks, and bicycles carried on automobiles.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,722--CHAPMOND; U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,281--LOGUE AND KOLATH,; U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,605--MCKENNEY; U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,575--PERRET; U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,519--PITTS; U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,494--WILLETTS.
Presently available devices used to secure equipment on automobiles utilize some type of flexible steel tether to secure equipment from theft. The tether may be padlocked to the vehicle or vehicle carrier racks with permanent loops securing the protected item, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,722--Chapmond. The tether may be a thin metal sheet or have permanent loops with some type of metal clip that fits over the side-window glass, which is then closed as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,744,281--Logue and 4,366,605--McKenney. The tether may have a permanent enlarged end that is inserted through the protected equipment and padlocked to its self as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,575--Perret. The tether may have permanent loops that secure it to the vehicle and padlocked equipment, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,519--Pitts. Last, the tether may have a permanent, enlarged end that may be inserted between the door and door jamb, so the door may be closed on the tether and locked as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,366,605--McKenney, and 4,896,519--Willetts.
Our LECS theft deterrent device is simply a plastic-coated steel cable with two attachable and detachable cable stops. LECS is unique since it has three features not addressed by the previous art of cable theft deterrents. The first unique feature is the cable has no enlargements or loops of any kind on it, so it can be threaded through any small equipment opening larger than the cable diameter; such as the small clearance between a kayak seat and hull. The second unique feature is the "enlargements, cable stops, or balls" that keep the cable from being freed from the automobile, are attachable and detachable. The third unique feature is the "enlargements, cable stops, or balls" are attached by inserting the cable through 2 holes drilled in the balls in such a way that the stress, tension and friction produced by the bend in the cable prevents the release of the balls. None of the prior art suggests a tether with no permanent loops or collars and detachable "enlargements, cable stops, or balls" where both ends of the tether are inserted between the automobile door and door jamb, so the door(s) may be closed on the tether ends and locked.